It Never Woulda Worked Out Anyways
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: Sakura is sick and tired of waiting for Syaoran to get the guts to ask her out, so she enteres the dating circle again. Little does she know that Syaoran's got a plan to make all her dates run. SS ET
1. Syaoran’s Rumors Begin

Hi! ^^; Long time no see, ne? Gomen nasi! -_-; I didn't mean to. Hoe…ANYWAY, ^_^ I think this is going to more of a humor fic than anything, but it will still be S+S romance even thought it differently won't seem like it with the way Sakura is. ^^; This also won't be very long chapter wise. I'll try to make it long though…just can't promise anything. This story came to me when I was listening to a CD. If ANYONE can guess the song…CONGRATS! E-mail if you want to know if you are right or wrong. My e-mail is in my profile. Just don't ruin it for the rest of the happy reviewers, please? ^^; The song will be sang in the very last chapter. How bout this? The people that get it right I will list on the last chapter! Sounds good? Also, there's a very short verse of a song in this chapter. For those who can name the artist and the song title will get a CONGRATS in the next chapter! ^_^ 

**__**

**_NEWS: CLAMP IS MAKING A NEW CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!!!!_** I'm soooo happy I could jump for joy!!!!! ^o^ That is what Piggy Ho Ho said and it's on some web site! Very neat pic of Sakura and Syaoran!!!!!

THANK YOU TO LIL' DREAMER FOR PRE-READING THIS!!! *bows* You're so kind!!!!! ^o^

Note: No spelling mistake on the title. ^^; Just wanted to be clear as crystal on that!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my computer. *hugs computer* Mine! I also don't own the song in this chapter or the song that the story is about over all. Okay?

OKAY! On to the fic!

It Never Woulda Worked Out Anyway

Chapter One: Syaoran's Rumors Begin

By: Cutie Blossom

Twenty-three year old Sakura Kinomoto sighed as she entered the restaurant. She's had a rough day at work and all she wanted to do was just relax in a nice warn tub, but what does she get pushed into doing? A stupid blind date that Tomoyo set her up for and only told her about half and hour before it was supposed to begin. At least it was only supposed to be a casual date instead of one to a fancy French restaurants. She couldn't of handled trying to order in French tonight.

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?"

Sakura turned to the voice to see a gentlemen standing there. He was a nice looking gentlemen she noticed. He wore a jean t-shirt and dark blue jeans that were held up by a belt. She really couldn't his hair due to the tan colored cowboy hat that he had on, but she could see that his hair was a blond color from the hairs that showed. 

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" He repeated.

Startled that she was caught staring, Sakura smiled nervously at the man. "Yes I am."

The man smiled and that's when Sakura noticed the light blue eyes. He put his and out in front of him to shake hers. "The name's Jeremy Smith."

Sakura shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you Jeremy."

Jeremy gestured towards a table. "Shall we sit down and get to know each other a little bit better?" 

Sakura smiled and nodded as he led her over to their table. 

~*~

"Did you guys dance?"

"Yes!" Sakura sighed, dreamily into the phone as she laid down on her bed. "He's such a good dancer! When a country song came on, he taught me a little bit of square dancing!"

"Square dancing was never my favorite way to dance."

Sakura giggled. "Not mine either, but with him it was actually fun!"

"So are you happy that I set you up on a blind date with Jeremy Smith?"

Sakura smirked. "Don't have to brag about it, Tomoyo."

She could hear her best friend laugh. "Yeah, yeah, but I would gladly accept a 'thank you.'" 

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"No prob, but what about Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. 

"What about him?"

"I thought you liked him," Tomoyo said.

Sakura sighed and looked over at a picture frame that held a picture of her and Syaoran Li. "I think it's about time I gave up on him."

She heard Tomoyo gasp. "Really? Are you sure!?"

She nodded even though her best friend couldn't see it. She looked at the picture with a sad look. "He has too many important things to do."

"I don't exactly call kicking Eriol's butt at Smash Brothers on the Game Cube something things to do."

Sakura laughed. "That's something to the boys."

"They'll never grow up."

Sakura smiled. "True, but I wouldn't want them any other way."

"Neither would I," Tomoyo agreed. "Are you going to see Jeremy again?"

"Yep, I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow at the park to have a 'fun day' as he called it."

"Sounds fun."

"That's why it's called a 'fun day,'" Sakura said, smiling.

"Guess you're right."

"Of course," Sakura said, looking over at her clock on her nightstand. "Crap, I gotta go, Tomoyo. It's already eleven thirty. Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Okay! Night!" 

"Night!"

~*~

"We'll raise up our glass against evil forces saying, 'Whisky for my men, beer for my horses,'" two men sang, raising up their glasses and then drank the contents inside the glasses. Both men were laughing hard after they finished. 

"I still don't know why Tomoyo doesn't like that song," said the man with blue hair. 

"I have no idea," the other said, pushing back a few strands of brown hair. "Eriol, I think your girlfriend's a dud."

Eriol Hiiragizawa smiled and patted his best friend on the back. "Nah, she just doesn't get the real meaning behind the song, Syaoran, old buddy old pal."

Syaoran Li smiled. "There's a meaning to the song?"

Eriol thought for a moment before they both said at the same time, "Nah. Just funny."

"I think she hates it the way we sing it," Syaoran said.

Eriol smiled. "Could be because we sing it a tad bit off tune."

Syaoran snorted. "A tad bit?"

Eriol's smile grew into a devil one. "True."

Syaoran smiled.

"Glad you two are having fun," a voice said behind them.

They both turned to find Tomoyo.

"Ah, my dear Tomoyo," Eriol said, standing up and gave her a kiss.

"Yo! Eriol! Time to get back to work! Break's over!" one of the bartenders said.

Eriol sighed and gave Tomoyo one last kiss before walking over towards the bar. 

Tomoyo sat down in the chair that Eriol once sat in. 

"I still can't believe you let him work in a bar. I thought you'd totally object to Eriol working in one because it was against your morals or something," Syaoran said.

Tomoyo smiled. "Nah. He makes good money working here because this place is so popular. It's not like you guys are hooked on alcohol. You two only have a couple of friendship kind of drinks, right?"

Syaoran nodded and looked down at his empty glass. 

Tomoyo sighed. "And sing that awful song."

Syaoran smirked. "You mean, 'We'll…'"

"Shut up!" she said and covered his mouth with her hand. Once she took her hand off of his mouth, he erupted into laughter.

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Meannie."

"So I am," Syaoran said, the laughter dying down.

"I came her to talk to you," Tomoyo said.

"Oh?"

"About Sakura."

Syaoran's laughter died right there.

"What about her? Is she in danger? Does she need my help?"  
  


Tomoyo shook her head. "You've wasted too much time, boy. You've lost your chance."

"At what?"

"At getting her."

"Never knew I had a chance."

Tomoyo sighed. "You've had a chance forever, but now she's given up on you and found someone else."

Syaoran's eyes went wide and he stood up from his chair. "SOMEONE ELSE!?"

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Yes and you can blame me because I was the one who set them up."  
  


"Tomoyo! You know how I feel about her!"

Tomoyo glared at him. "I know but I'm tired of you not taking action. Sakura needs someone and I thought if I put her with some guy, you'll get jealous enough to fight for her, but I never expected Sakura and Jeremy to hit it off so well!"

Syaoran slowing sat back down, his brain full of what he just found out. "I did lose her, didn't I?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Not yet. There could be away for you to win her back. I just don't know how yet."

Syaoran didn't say anything. 

"Syaoran, I'm sorry."

Syaoran shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's mine for waiting too long. I just hope I'm not too late."

"I don't think you are," Tomoyo said, standing up. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go. I'll see you later, Syaoran."

"Bye."

Tomoyo walked over to give Eriol a kiss before exiting.

Syaoran sighed. "This is really not good," he said before standing up.

"Leaving?"

Syaoran nodded to Eriol. "I'm tired and I'm starting to feel a headache coming on."

"Okay," Eriol said. "Just remember we have to beat Kero and Suppi at Smash Brothers at 3 tomorrow at my house. Tomorrow is our day…after losing fifty times to them."

Syaoran smiled. "Alright. See you then," he said, walking out the door.

"Bye."

~*~

Syaoran woke up very suddenly when he felt something wet brushed his face.

"What the…!" 

He was answered with a bark. Syaoran looked down to the side of his bed to find his golden retriever, Rufus, sitting there, wagging its tail. Rufus was a birthday present from Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo on his eighteenth birthday to keep him from being lonely.

Syaoran groaned. "Rufus! How many times have I told you not to wake me up with a French kiss?"

Rufus's answer was another bark.

Syaoran looked up at the clock that was attached to the wall and it showed the numbers 11:33. Syaoran rolled over to go back to sleep, but Rufus jumped up on his bed and attacked his master with kisses.

"Alright! Alright!" Syaoran said, trying to push the dog away. "I'm up! I'm up! Man I wish I had the ability to set you as an alarm clock and to wake me up at a halfway decent time."

Rufus barked twice while Syaoran literally rolled out of bed. 

"What? You need to go out?"

Rufus's tail started to wag again as he whined.

Syaoran stood up, but fell back down on his bed. "Let me get dressed."

Not long after, Syaoran and Rufus, who was on a leash, stepped out of Syaoran's apartment and headed towards the park. They went fairly far into the park before Syaoran let his dog snoop around. Syaoran sat down near a bench and waited for Rufus to finish. He looked up at the trees to see that they were turning green again thanks to spring. 

"I'm glad we could meet again, Sakura."

Syaoran jumped and looked around. 

"Me too! It's such a beautiful day out also."

That was his Sakura's voice! Syaoran looked behind him. The voices were coming from behind the bushes he noticed. He snuck up close to the bushes and peered above them a tad bit to see them walking with ice cream cones in their hands. Syaoran noticed that if the two continued on the path they are now on, they'd come around the bushes to where him and Rufus were any second!! Syaoran picked up his dog into his arms and just before Sakura and the guy with the ugly cowboy hat on came around, he jumped up into a tree where the two wouldn't be able to see him, but he could see them and hear what they were talking about. 

"So tell me about your friends," Jeremy said.

Sakura smiled and licked her ice cream. "Well you've already met Tomoyo."

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Well, she has this boyfriend who's a great guy. His name is Eriol. He can be a tad bit on the creepy side, but she loves him and I don't have a problem whatsoever with him."

"That's good."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to get in the way with their relationship."—She sighed—"Another friend of mine is also a great guy even though we certainly didn't hit it off real well in the beginning, but now we're best friends."

"Is he a real secret kind of guy?"

Sakura's smile grew. "Syaoran used to be, but now he's more open. He's a truly great guy."

Syaoran smiled. 

"You speak fondly of this Syaoran," Jeremy observed. 

Sakura's smile disappeared. "I used to be in love with him, but he never did anything to show that he loves me also so I gave up on him."

"Ah."

Syaoran frowned. Tomoyo was right. She did love him. He, himself, was the reason why they never got together. 

Sakura gasped and stopped walking. "You just stepped in…!"

Jeremy looked down at his shoe and saw that he just stepped in dog crap. "Yuck!"

Syaoran looked down at his dog, who looked up at him with an innocent look. He smirked. "I surely taught you well."

When Sakura and Jeremy walked away to clean up the stuff off his shoe, Syaoran jumped out of the tree and put his dog down on the ground. "When we get home, remind me to give you a doggie treat."

His dog barked once before they began to head home.

~*~

"So you think you still have a chance?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran nodded as he attacked Kero's player on the TV screen. "I have high hopes, anyways."

"Sakura still loves you, brat," Kero said as he kicked away Syaoran's player and knocked him off the play area, causing Syaoran to lose a life. One life down of the brat's and about ninety-nine left to go. "Even if I don't like to admit it."

Syaoran smirked. "What do you think Suppi?"

"Personally speaking," Suppi began as he attacked Syaoran's player, "I believe you still have a chance also." Suppi knocked off another life of Syaoran's.

"Hey!" Syaoran shouted. "Quit double teaming! Eriol! You're supposed to be helping me out! After all, we ARE on the same team."

Eriol smirked and looked over at Syaoran. "I'm safe from the two guardians in my little spot while they kick your butt." Just then, Kero had his character kick Eriol's off the arena causing Eriol to loose a life. "That was incredibly low, Kero."

Kero smiled and continued bashing Syaoran's character.

"You deserved it," Syaoran said to Eriol. 

"We're on the same team!" Eriol yelled.

"You weren't helping!" Syaoran said as finally he took one of Kero's lives. 

Eriol groaned as he took one of his guardian's lives. 

Once again, it wasn't their day. Syaoran and Eriol lost to the two guardians. They went and sat down in the kitchen, all four of them famished and wanting food. Eriol looked around in the cupboards and found a couple bags of chips. 

Eriol sighed. "So what are you going to do, Syaoran?" he asked as he opened both bags and laid them down for the rest to pig out on. 

"About…?"

"Sakura."

Syaoran shrugged. "No idea."

"Sick Rufus on him," Kero thought. 

Syaoran smiled. "I would, but I think that would upset Sakura and Rufus would be more likely to kiss him to death then bite him to death."

"True, true."

Eriol smiled. "I must say, I never thought I'd see the day where you two work together," he said to Syaoran and Kero.

Syaoran and Kero smiled at each other. 

"Well," Kero said, "I don't want Sakura to be down and I know, like it or not, she loves Syaoran."

"Thanks Kero."

All four of them sat there for ten minutes, thinking and eating chips.

"Why not use your sword, Syaoran?" Kero asked. "One clean cut and voila everything is solved!"

Eriol laughed. "Everything would be solved besides the policemen that would start chasing him all of a sudden."

Kero sweatdropped. "Yeah…forgot about them."

Syaoran sighed. "What if I talked with Jimmy?"

"You mean Jeremy?"

"That too."

Eriol grabbed a potato chip from the bag. "Talk then go in for the kill?"

Syaoran snorted. "Didn't we say that I wouldn't do any killing due to the policemen that would be on my tail?"

Kero shook his head. "No, we just said that it wouldn't clear up everything…just cause more problems."

"And I don't want policemen on my tail so that solves the killing matter."

"Now it does."

"I do believe," Suppi said, "that you can talk to him, Little Wolf."

Syaoran blinked. "You think so? What should I say? 'Hi, I'm Sakura's best friend, but I've had my eyes on her since fifth grade so keep your filthy rodeo hands off her and get your butt moving back to the west where you came from'?"

Silence.

"That works."

"I like it."

"Add something about the hat too!"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "You guys are impossible."

"How bout…" Suppi said, thinking a moment before continuing, "telling him a lie."

"A lie?" Syaoran said. "About what?"

"A lie about Sakura that will make him want to dump her," Suppi said. 

Syaoran blinked. "Wouldn't that hurt Sakura?"

Suppi shook his head. "How would it? She'd probably think he's gone wacko and think it would be best to break apart."

Syaoran thought hard for a moment. "I guess it's worth a try."

"How would you even get a chance to talk him anyways?" Eriol asked. "You don't know where he lives or where he works do you?"

Syaoran smiled. "I have a guess."

The three guys looked at him.

"Where?" asked Kero.

"The only place where a cowboy _would_  caught being."

~*~

Syaoran sighed and straightened out his cowboy hat as he walked up to a one-floor building. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said and looked down at his outfit. Flannel shirts just weren't his style and not to mention the dark brown cowboy hat he snagged from Eriol. He sighed one last time before stepping in.

"Hi!" some high voiced cowgirl said as he entered. "Welcome to the 'Cowboys Only Tavern'."

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Howdy."

"Need any help, sugar?" 

"No, no, not at all thank you," he said before looking around the bar for Jeremy, but there was no sign of him so far. Syaoran sighed for the third time in the last two minutes and walked up and sat down at the bar.

"Can I help ya?"

Syaoran looked up. "Just a…IT'S YOU!!!!!!" he said, pointing at the bartender's face.

The tavern went silence.

Syaoran laughed nervously. "Sorry…continue on with everything y'all have going on."

Noise filled the tavern again.

Syaoran sighed.

"Do I know you?"

Syaoran turned to the bartender. "No you don't, Jeremy, but I know you."

Jeremy looked at Syaoran strangely. "Are you a stalker?"

Syaoran smiled. "Nope. You're seeing a friend of mine. You know Sakura?"

The name brought a smile to Jeremy's face. "You're a friend of hers? Really? Finally! I get to meet one of you guys! What's your name?"

Syaoran chocked. "M-my name?"

Jeremy nodded, looking a tad bit more eager then he should be. 

Syaoran looked around, looking for clues. "Well…it's…um…Goh."

Confusion crossed the bartender's face. "Goh? That's an odd name."

Syaoran laughed nervously. "It's a family name."

"Oh. So…why are you here?"

"Well…because I wanted to threaten you," Syaoran said, but after the words came out, Syaoran winced. That sounds like he _was _going to kill him!

Jeremy blinked. "Threaten…why?"

"Because…because she's been hurt many times before by guys because…" Syaoran said, stopping to think of a reason, "she had a very bizarre surgery."

Jeremy gasped. "Oh? Was it terrible? What kind of surgery?"

_'What is this…twenty questions?' _Syaoran asked thought

"Um…the surgery was for…"

_'What is a name of a terrible disease?'_

"She used to be a man!!!!!"

Jeremy stared at Syaoran like he was crazy. 

Syaoran could have slapped himself. How stupid could he be? Used to be a man? Sakura was far from it!

"Oh…" was all Jeremy said.

_'I really need to plan things out better!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Okay that's all! Okay…T_T yes, that's a tad bit weird, but it's in the song. In fact…here's the lyric:

"Like the time I told that Cowboy

That you used to be a man"

*sigh* I PROMISE THE REST ISN'T THAT BAD! THIS ONE WAS THE WORST! I SWEAR! Syaoran needs to plan out more, ne? ^^; Heheheh! I'm walking away now. 

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom


	2. The Doctor Was In

**Nothing has changed. I'm just uploading some chapters to see if will let me. So don't re-read it expecting any changes.**

…………OLDER VERSION BEGINS!

Hi Minna! I must say, I'm truly having fun with this story! I've got another chapter of "My Daughter, The Matchmaker" done for those who are reading that story. It's another sort of sad chapter, but Kristen and Judith are starting their Matchmaking. Sorry that it's taken me so long to get them out! We've been out at the lake and I can't post it out there!

As for the New CCS…I totally took it the wrong way. Piggy Ho Ho's web site said "NEW CCS," but it really is just a whole new plot line where it has no connections with the old plot line and they are using CCS characters. sigh I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!

Here's a bit of review for those with short memories:

"Oh. So…why are you here?" Jeremy asked him.

"Well…because I wanted to threaten you," Syaoran said, but after the words came out, Syaoran winced. That sounds like he _was _going to kill him!

Jeremy blinked. "Threaten…why?"

"Because…because she's been hurt many times before by guys because…" Syaoran said, stopping to think of a reason, "she had a very bizarre surgery."

Jeremy gasped. "Oh? Was it terrible? What kind of surgery?"

'_What is this…twenty questions?' _Syaoran asked thought

"Um…the surgery was for…"

'_What is a name of a terrible disease?'_

"She used to be a man!"

Jeremy stared at Syaoran like he was crazy.

Syaoran could have slapped himself. How stupid could he be? Used to be a man? Sakura was far from it!

"Oh…" was all Jeremy said.

'_I really need to plan things out better!'_

It Never Woulda Worked Out Anyway

Chapter 2: The Doctor _Was_ In

By: Cutie Blossom a.k.a. CB-chan

"Are you joking with me?" Jeremy asked quite seriously.

Syaoran sweatdropped and nodded.

Jeremy stared to look like he was scared Syaoran noticed. Scared of Sakura or Syaoran, himself, he wasn't sure, but boy did he look scared.

Syaoran stood up from his spot and headed over to the exit.

"Hey!"

Syaoran turned around to the cowboy. "Yes?"

Jeremy still had a scared look on his face. "I think she deserves somebody better. I'm not a very great man."

Syaoran nodded. "It's better now then when she's totally hooked. If you waited to long, I would have to break your neck."

Syaoran saw Jeremy swallow before he walked out the door.

Mission accomplished.

………………………………………………………

Sakura walked into her apartment and hung up her jacket and purse.

"My feet are killing me," she mumbled as she walked over to the answering machine and pressed play.

"You have three new messages," the machine said as Sakura flopped onto the couch.

"First message, left today at 1:03 pm:

Sakura-chan! It's me, Tomoyo! I just wanted to remind you to come over Eriol's house for dinner! It will be just you, Syaoran, Eriol, and I! See you at seven and don't be late, gosh darn it! Ja!

Sakura groaned and slumped even farther. "I don't want to leave home. It's so nice and warm."

"Second message," the answer machine continued, "left today at 4:12 pm:

…Hi S-Sakura? It's J-Jeremy. …I'm sorry, but…it's just not working out with us. I'm r-really sorry. It's not you it's me. It's just…your friend, Goh, talked to me…and he mentioned about your surgery that transformed your…I don't even want to say it…and I d-don't feel right with that information. So…I'm sorry, but we're finished. Good-bye, Sakura.

Sakura blinked. She thought they hit it pretty well. What was this about a "surgery that transformed" something? This man has certainly lost his marbles.

And who was Goh?

"Third message," the answer machine continued, "left today at 4:30 pm:

Hello Miss Kinomoto. This is Mrs. Andrews from your doctor's office, reminding you of your check up appointment with Dr. Smitters to make sure your arm is doing fine. Your appointment is at is at six o'clock this evening. Thanks for your time.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her arm was just fine. The accident occurred about a month ago and it was only sprained. It's not like she had surgery on it or anything. Her and Tomoyo were at the mall and she basically tripped over her own feet and landed on her arm wrong. That's all!

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall in front of her.

"CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

………………………………………………………

"I told him that Sakura used to be a man."

"YOU WHAT?"

Syaoran winced as his best friend stared at him with eyes wide.

"I told the cowboy that Sakura used to be a man," he repeated.

There was a brief moment of silence before Eriol's laughter filled the air. The two friends were sitting down in lawn chairs on the back patio at Eriol's while Tomoyo was inside making dinner. Sakura still hadn't arrived it, but it was only ten past seven.

"I can't believe you told him that," Eriol said, struggling to hold down laughter.

Syaoran sighed. "I know, I know, but it worked, didn't it?"

Eriol finally settled down. "Well, we'll find out pretty soon."

Syaoran nodded.

Eriol leaned forward in his chair. "But seriously man, you should have thought of a better excuse. That one was just plain evil."

Syaoran sighed again. "I panicked. Just flat out panicked. I could not think of any horrible diseases right off the top of my head."

"That is not a disease."

"I know, but…"

Eriol smiled. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what was the name you came up with?"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Goh."

Laughter filled the air again.

"Where in the world did you hear that name?" Eriol asked.

"Off of a TV show," Syaoran answered.

"Really? What show?"

"Don't remember."

Eriol snickered. "You know what it reminds me of?"

Syaoran blinked. "What?"

"Ready…set…GOH!" Eriol shouted in perfect English and pumped his arm in the air.

(A/N: If you didn't get the joke, Goh sounds like "go" in English. The name comes off of Prétear ; Sorry if I confused anyone.)

Syaoran snorted. "You have a funny sense of humor sometimes, Eriol."

"Did you guys say 'Goh'?"

Syaoran and Eriol turned around quickly. Sakura had just stepped out of the house, carrying a plate full of vegetables.

Syaoran laughed nervously. "Sakura…how long have you been there?"

Sakura smile at him. "I came out right when Eriol said 'Goh.'"

Eriol laughed nervously. "I said 'Ready, set, go!' I've never head of a name like 'Goh' before. Is it English?"

Sakura shrugged walked outside to place the plate on the table near the guys. Sakura took a seat near Syaoran's.

"I wouldn't know, Eriol," she said as she looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap, her face filled with confusion. "My latest boyfriend, Jeremy said that we had to break up because of some surgery that I had. He didn't really elaborate on the surgery part…he said he just couldn't say it. He also mentioned that my friend 'Goh' told him this, but I don't know who Goh is and…I've never even heard of the name 'Goh' before in my whole entire life!"

Syaoran looked over at Eriol, who looked over at him.

"Are you disappointed, Sakura?" Eriol asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "Not really. I just met him. I'm more confused about it really."

Eriol nodded his head in agreement. "I wouldn't blame you."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called from the door. "Could you help me, for a sec?"

Sakura smiled at her best friend. "Of course," she said and walked into the house right behind Tomoyo.

Syaoran smiled. "It worked."

"Yes it did," Eriol said. "You better ask her out soon before she hooks up with another guy."

Syaoran nodded his head just as the girls came out carrying the dinner out to the dinner. Within a couple minutes, they were digging into the dishes.

"Okay, Sakura," Tomoyo said after swallowing a spoon full of mash potatoes. "Tell me about this doctor."

Syaoran chocked on the water he was drinking. Sakura, who was sitting next to him, patted him on the back until he stopped.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" Sakura asked him.

Syaoran nodded, tad bit red in the face from his accident. "Yeah. Now what about this doctor?"

Sakura smiled. "Oh! I was just telling Tomoyo before we began dinner about how my doctor's appointment went."

Syaoran's face filled with concern. "Why did you need to go to there? Are you hurt? Are you feeling okay?"

Sakura blushed. "I'm fine. They wanted a check up on my arm," she answered, motioning to her arm.

Eriol frowned. "Didn't that happen about a month ago?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeppers, but I don't mind."

"Why is that?"

Sakura smiled again. "Because I got asked out again by the hunky doctor, Dr. Smitters."

Syaoran's face went pale. After all that work to get rid of the first one…he has to do it _again_? This is going to be a LONG week.

Sakura giggled. "I went in there thinking I was going to be checked out, but I checked him out instead!"

Tomoyo laughed, while the boys remained silent.

Sakura went on to explain mostly to Tomoyo since the boys weren't listening about Dr. Hunk while Syaoran rubbed his temples, trying to get the bad feeling to go away.

………………………………………………………

"So what are you going to do?" Eriol asked his best friend. It was the next day and they were sitting back at Eriol's house, practicing at Smash Brothers.

Syaoran frowned. "I have no idea," he said, trying to toss Eriol's player off the ledge, but did not succeed.

"Are you going to go lie to the man?"

"No idea."

"Are you going to go attack him?"

"No idea."

"Go after him with a sword?"

"No idea."

"Are you going to tell him Sakura is married?"

"No idea."

"Then what _do_ you have an idea about?"

Syaoran smiled. "That I don't know how I'm going to get rid of her next boyfriend."

Eriol groaned.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Syaoran paused their game and looked over at the door.

"Hi sweetheart," Eriol said and got up to walk over to Tomoyo to kiss her on the cheek.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "What are you guys talking about?" she repeated again.

Eriol heaved a sigh and sat down at his spot in front of the television. He eyed Syaoran trying to see if he wanted to tell the dark haired girl.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Syaoran said, carefully.

Tomoyo blinked and took a seat next to Eriol. "What did you do?"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "You remember Goh?"

Tomoyo nodded. "That guy who told Jeremy that Sakura had some weird surgery."

Syaoran laughed nervously. "I told him that."

Silence.

"YOU DID **_WHAT_**?"

Syaoran winced and covered his ears. "I acted like a cowboy named Goh and told Jeremy to break up with Sakura because she…"

Tomoyo was now standing, hands on her hips. "She what?"

"Sheusedtobeaguy," he said quickly.

"What?"

"She used to be a guy," Syaoran repeated slowly this time. "I only did it because I wanted to ask her out, but she went and found herself another guy before I could ask her! That was my intention, I swear!"

Tomoyo sighed. "I know you still love Sakura, Syaoran, but that is still a wrong thing to do. Also, why did it have to be that she used to be a guy? Couldn't you have thought of anything better?"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "I was under pressure and I said the first think that came to mind."

"What are you going to do with boyfriend number two?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I came here. I was hoping Eriol would help me."

Tomoyo thought a moment before smiling. "I know of a way to get him to run and for it to actually be logical."

………………………………………………………

Syaoran walked into the doctor's clinic the next day.

"Why do I have to dress like this?" he mumbled to himself. According to Tomoyo, the long, light brown jacket and the work clothes underneath as well as the Dick Tracy looking hat made him look like a detective.

Syaoran took in a deep breath before walking over to the receptionists where a young girl sat.

"May I speak to Dr. Smitters, please?" Syaoran said in a deep tone.

The girl nodded and pointed at a guy that looked in his late twenties with golden blonde hair. Syaoran walked up to him.

"Dr. Smitters?" he asked keeping the deep tone with him.

The man looked up at Syaoran. "Yes?"

Syaoran cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm Detective Chiaki and I'd like to speak to you about a Miss Sakura Kinomoto."

Smitters blinked. "Yeah? What about her?"

Syaoran remembered exactly what Tomoyo told him to say. "I'm here on behalf of a couple friends of yours."

He was silent a moment before saying, "I haven't told any of my friends about Sakura yet."

Syaoran laughed nervously. How was he going to get out of this one?

"They have their ways," Syaoran said, trying to get him to believe the big fat lie.

The man remained silent so Syaoran continued. "They were worried about you and asked me, Detective Chiaki, to see if she's safe for you. I'm here to tell you that she's not single."

"What?"

Syaoran put a hand on the man's shoulders, trying to be sympathetic. "I'm sorry, doctor, but she hides her wedding ring."

The doctor looked startled. "Y-you're joking."

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know it's painful, but I felt you should know."

The doctor, still shocked, nodded his head. "Thank you, Detective."

Syaoran smiled in triumph. "No problem. I'm just doing my job, doc." With that said, Syaoran walked out of the clinic and didn't look back.

………………………………………………………

"Nicely done, Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo and Eriol. They all agreed to meet at the bar to talk about what happened with Syaoran and Smitters that day.

"I couldn't have done it with out you guys," Syaoran said.

Eriol smirked. "What was your name this time?"

"Chiaki"

"Where in the world do you come up with these names?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Here and there."

"I'm coming to you when I need a name for my disguise," Eriol said, smiling.

Syaoran snorted. "It's not as easy as it seems."

"I bet."

Tomoyo sighed. "You know, we're still hurting Sakura, you guys. Syaoran, I'm only doing this because I know you two will be happy together."

Syaoran smiled. "Thanks Tomoyo."

………………………………………………………

Yay! That's it! How was that? Hopefully good. Do tell! Have a happy summer (or at least it's summer here) day, everyone!

Cutie Blossom a.k.a. CB-chan


End file.
